Oneshot Compilation: SeeU
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: A collection of fluffy oneshots of SeeU and either SeeWoo or Yuuma (for the most part; could be other pairings), by yours truly, Azn-Rinny! Genres will vary from each oneshot, however, expect each one to have at least a bit of fluff! Rated T for the slight occational use of profanity.
1. Love At It's Finest

**Hi Guys!  
**

**This is my latest upload and my last upload for a LOOONG time (; I am going to finish up my current stories before uploading anymore! (:**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for my hiatus on FanFiction. My cousin just passed away from a car accident, and well, he was my best friend ever since I started breathing. He related to me the most since we were the same age, and well, his death really affected my everyday life.  
**

**I'm finally over it now, and I shall continue on with my regular updating time. So, thank you for your patience!  
**

**I hope you enjoy this story, and I wish my cousin the best!  
**

**P.S. Kaeru Kowairo is an UTAUloid that I find so cute~ Just an FYI if you don't know him~  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Oneshot #1  
**

**Title: Love At It's Finest  
**

**Couple: SeeU & SeeWoo  
**

**Genre: Romance, Supernatural & Friendship  
**

**Summary: SeeWoo is your average teenage boy who doesn't really like to express himself. He was basically an emotionless stick. SeeWoo doesn't really have what you call friends or acquaintances, but ever since he was 7 years old, he had been having conversations with a ghost in his dreams by the name of SeeU. Suddenly, one day, SeeU appears in his life and changes his life. Will he be able to express himself? Will SeeU be a ghost for her entire spiritual life or will she disappear forever because of this forbidden love?  
**

**"No matter how far you are, no matter how long it takes you... Through distance and time, I'll be waiting."**

* * *

**SeeWoo POV**

Sometimes, there are times when people are hallucinating... or so they think.

As for me, I've been having these weird dreams ever since I was young. A dream where I would be talking to a ghostly apparition of some sort. Seriously! I wake up every morning after talking to the same ghost every night.

The apparition was female. I never clearly saw her face, but even so, she was always just there. Almost as if as soon as I fell into slumber, she was always gonna be there in my dreams. As if she was waiting for me.

She would always greet me like, "SeeWoo! I missed you! How was your day?" in a cheerful manner.

Even if she does talk to me in my dreams, I have never actually had a chance to see her. It was as if I was talking to myself in my dreams. She would always say that she could see me, but I could never see her.

I guess ghosts work that way. Not really sure though, seeing how I'm not a ghost myself.

So, even though dreaming about this kind of stuff is obviously unusual, I haven't really been worried about it. It was as if I was really talking to someone! However instead of being in my dreams and to a ghostly figure I cannot see, I can see it as talking to a penpal online or something you know?

I guess the only real thing I could ask for is how she looked like... if she really was a ghost... things like that!

The said apparition's name was SeeU. She was apparently Korean like I was, and so sometimes that was how we would communicate if things really were hard for us to in the first place. Her Japanese wasn't exactly the strongest and while I grew out of my Korean accent in my Japanese, she obviously wouldn't have seeing that her Japanese wasn't strong to begin with.

But anyway, that was her name, and SeeU and I would talk everyday, well, every night to be specific, ever since I was 7.

By her words, she and I were the same age, and we both grew older together. I mean, it makes sense logically you know, of course it would seem weird for a ghost to continue aging, but I don't know any rules to how the afterlife works so I won't question it.

Now, if we were to speak about the present, it was the evening time and it was almost time for me to go to bed myself. Which means, it was also almost time to visit SeeU.

If you were to ask if I didn't like these visits, I would say that no, I really don't mind these moments of small talk that we have with each other. I never found it annoying or bothersome in any way. Sometimes, I would look forward to these little moments because SeeU acted as a childhood friend. You know, taking out the part that I didn't know who exactly she was, how she looked like, or meeting her face to face even once, but whatever. I'm sure you get the idea.

I'm also not much of a social person, and SeeU, being the exact opposite, would often give me advice on how to express myself better. So really, we both kind of hear each other out.

As for her side, she would always ask about how my actual life was like. How the actual feeling of being alive was.

We would both tell each other what we yearn for, and for the most part, my little moments with her were very enjoyable.

Now that we speak of those moments, right now, I was currently in my room, all ready to get on to bed. When I laid down on the soft mattress, I took in a deep breath before shutting my eyes and before I knew it, I was starting to enter my dream world.

"SeeWoo! Hi!" The lively voice with the Korean accent greeted. "I missed you today! How was school?"

Like I said before, it was as if you were talking to yourself, and so I just took a seat in a random spot and replied, "School was alright I guess. There weren't any things that happened today so it was pretty adequate."

"You always say that SeeWoo!" SeeU exclaimed with a giggle. "You need to go and talk more with people! Then maybe something might happen!"

I shrugged, "Well, I dunno. I don't really feel like making any friends or being social in any way. I see where you're going, but I just find it hard?"

That wasn't fully true, but to be honest, I don't really think I need any friends in school! I'm an independent guy and really, if I were to make friends, I just feel that no good will come out of it. Especially relationships.

"SeeWoo!" The apparition yelled to me, "If you keep that up, you're going to be punished by me!"

Punished? Pft, please.

I scoffed, "I can't even see you! How can you 'punish' me?"

SeeU giggled menacingly, "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

I gave a peculiar expression, and before I knew it, SeeU's giggle started to fade away and my little talk with her must have been over.

Hmm. I guess it must be true that dreams only last 20 minutes or so. They always said that they are shorter than they appear. However, even so, I was still left confused.

What did SeeU mean when she said I didn't know what she was capable of?

I don't even know what she looks like, or anything about her besides the fact that she's a ghost that started appearing in my dreams. Although who knows what she really means.

I guess I'll find out sooner or later.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

Before I even opened my eyes for the morning I could feel the sun warming the skin that weren't covered by my blanket. My eyes were slowly trying to force itself open seeing that I have school to get ready for.

"Pssst! SeeWoo!"

My eyes were still droopy from my process of waking up, however, I'm sure I wasn't hearing things. I communicate with a being from the afterlife. I'm sure whatever I hear or see is not a hallucination in any case.

"Hey! SeeWoo!" A voice whispered. "I know you can hear me! Wake up!"

I groaned with annoyance and sat up and rubbed my eyes, "Who is it?"

I don't even know who I'm talking to. My mom is probably still in bed since she's always home late from work, and my dad is probably already at work. There's no one in this house who could possibly talk to me.

My eyes finally widened when I realized that since it is virtually impossible that someone could definitely not try to talk to me this early in the morning.

I looked around my room to find no one.

I can't be hallucinating. That kind of thing doesn't happen to me. I know someone's in here.

"Hey! When are you going to notice me?" A voice whined.

I noticed that the voice was the most dynamic to my right, but when I looked, no one was there. When I turned my head to the left, a pair of sky blue eyes popped up in front of me.

I cursed loudly and scooted away from the figure that was staring at me with a smile resembling a bit like a cat.

Everything about her reminded me of a cat.

She had long and wavy fair hair that reached to her mid thigh. She had like said before, sky blue eyes that were indeed very intriguing. It was as if you could see stars in them, twinkling...

"Don't tell me you don't even recognize me!" She had whined with a scowl, "I talked to you every single day!"

Every single day? What?

Wait. Don't tell me it's...

"SeeU?" I interrogated after realizing that she was floating about in a childish manner.

You are kidding me right? This cannot be happening to me right now.

"The one and only!" She exclaimed with a wink.

"You're kidding me right now... right?" I interrogated quickly. She has got to be... it's just not possible... A ghost is floating in my room right now...

I sound crazy right now! This makes no sense! She's only supposed to be appearing in my dreams. Not in reality.

Sure. Appearing in my dreams is just as crazy... but right now, something to top that...

The ghost I have always been talking to was in front of me right now.

I know earlier I said that I always looked forward to talk to SeeU... but right now...

It's really creepy.

"How are y-you here?" I questioned quietly to where she could hear me.

She thought about it and then flew over to my face and said, "To be honest, I was told that starting today, I was supposed to be here a long while ago and well, I was keeping it a secret just because it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!"

SeeU giggles as if she was the evil antagonist of a fairy tale. Man... I knew she had a bit of a... quirky side, but I didn't expect that much.

"Anyway!" SeeU started. "Aren't you supposed to get ready for school?"

I hesitantly nodded with a sigh and replied, "Yeah... I do..."

SeeU nodded and said, "Well then let's go! It'll be bad to be late isn't it?"

Well... if you think about it... whether I'm late for school doesn't really matter considering my other problems that are at hand.

I hestitantly stood up from my bed and walked across to my dresser.

"You don't have to act so uneasy, SeeWoo!" SeeU said with a pout. "나랑 꼭 예기했더니... 왜이러니?" (You talk to me all the time! Why are you acting like this?"

"음... 글세..." (Oh... I don't know...) I said with overboard sarcasm. "The girl I talk to every night in my dreams just appearing in front of me in my life all of a sudden without warning is a bit hard to intake in the first try you know."

SeeU shrugged and said, "Well, just talk to me and treat me like you always did. I'm sure this isn't too much of a surprise to you."

I shrugged along with her, "Yeah, you're right."

She really was. Lots of things in my life happen to me and well, none of them really shocked or surprised me in any way. This is a different story... but she was right. I shouldn't have to make such a big deal about this. I should be used to supernatural moments such as these.

I should just act like I always do. I don't know what stopped me before this.

Ah, well. Whatever. It's what I do next that counts. That what I had done.

"So SeeWoo! What exactly is school like?" SeeU interrogated as she floated around my room and giggled at the same time.

I opened the dresser and shrugged at the same time, "It's really nothing. Just really boring."

"Not with that attitude!" SeeU with a tongue sticking out, "I am going to have to see for myself just what you're going through in life then!"

I gave an awkward expression, "What?"

SeeU popped up in front of me and exclaimed, "You heard me! I'm going to follow you to school! I'm going to see just what you do!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my school uniform, "Okay. Do what you wanna do."

SeeU giggled happily and exclaimed with a fist pump as she flew around my room, "Yay!"

This day will definitely be interesting.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

I locked the door behind me and shoved my hands in my pockets afterwards. SeeU would be floating next to me, at my walking pace with an ecstatic smile on her face. "Wow! The outside world is so beautiful! I don't know why you never told me about this when we talked!"

While raising my eyebrow I replied, "I can't really see the world in your view SeeU. I'm not sure how to explain something I see everyday so full of beauty."

"But it's so pretty!" SeeU exclaimed with glee.

SeeU is so full of pep like always. It's hard to even imagine that she could ever feel upset.

Hmm. That's actually an interesting question that I could ask her.

"Hey, SeeU?" I asked. "Do you ever feel upset?"

SeeU had a slight twinkle in her eyes and had a pondering expression on her face. Then with a big and bright smile she answered, "Of course! Everyday actually!"

My mouth fell agape. "You're lying. You're always so energetic and... happy!"

"Well, you have got to take in consideration that I'm a spirit of a dead girl. There's so much that I want, that I cannot have!" SeeU explained as she floated on her back and her head hung upside down, "Like having a second chance at life... being able to experience the nature and beauty of the world... and of course the most important thing to my heart!"

SeeU smiling with passion as she clutched her heart.

I cocked my head in confusion, "And what's that? You know. The oh so important thing to you."

SeeU started floating upright and brought her index finger to her sealed lips and gave a wink, "That, is a girl's deepest, darkest secret."

I rolled my eyes, "Your deepest, darkest secret? How dark could it be?"

SeeU said with a giggle, "So dark, that it could rid my spirit forever..."

My eyes widened as my feet stopped it's involuntary action of walking. Rid her spirit... forever?

SeeU continued to float towards the school that was now a couple feet away from the school entrance. When she realized that I wasn't next to her, she turned back and waved her arms back and forth ecstatically, "SeeWoo! Come on! Show me your school!"

My eyes softened at her optimism. A girl whose fate was twisted. As twisted as it can be.

She was trying to hide her depression with a facade of happiness. Was the SeeU I had always known through my conversations the real SeeU?

I'm not really sure...

However... whoever the real SeeU is... I can't seem to leave her be anymore seeing her now. This morning was questinable... but now it's different.

For me, a guy who didn't feel that having friends was important and was only a waste of time... SeeU was the only true friend I had. A friend that was actually worried about me.

I wonder why I never saw her like this before.

Realizing that SeeU was still waiting for me in front of me, I jogged up to the floating girl in the white dress and her usual smile plastered on her face. "Come one grandpa!"

I smirked, "Grandpa?!" I said in a joking manner, "Anything else you want to say to me?"

"Nah. I'm good now." SeeU said with a wink. "So come on! Let's go!"

She floated ahead, and I followed slowly behind her. I wonder is she was always like this? Even when she was alive... was she always this energetic?

There's so much I know about her...

But yet, I have so much that I need to know about her.

I've got some work to do.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

It was now the break period, or what we call, Homeroom. Nothing that we really do.

Throughout the whole day, I was really shocked to see how SeeU was so intrigued with my everyday school life. She would be intrigued with everything. How the teacher teaches, the variety of students in the classroom, the cliques that were formed. Everything made her eyes twinkle like the stars.

Everytime she commented about something she thought was interesting, she would make me feel... off.

When I say off... I mean... well... actually I don't know.

I mean, when talking about emotions, I'd be the last person to consult with. I rarely feel happy, depressed, angry... I find them all pointless. However, when SeeU expressed such ecstasy, I couldn't help but feel... a certain emotion.

How much of her life did she miss to not know what your regular school life would be?

That makes my current feelings even stronger...

Ah well. I guess SeeU is kind of enjoying herself. She looks really happy floating around the whole room to her wishes and advantage since no one could see her besides me. I felt my lips twitch upwards as I noticed how she was laughing so freely.

She caught a glance at my and gave me a wave and a big smile. I gave a little smile and gave a little wave as well.

Luckily, no one was really looking. Otherwise they would look at me like I was a crazy guy, waving at an imaginary person that wasn't there. I don't know what exactly they would think... but it wouldn't be considered a good or at the least, "normal" thought of me.

My observing as been interrupted when I felt that someone had bumped into me. On purpose... and I know it was on purpose too.

I already knew who it was also.

His name was Kaeru Kowairo. He and I never really started on a clean slate. It might have been my fault... but even if it involved my own fault, Kaeru also had quite a few mistakes on his part.

It all started when this Korean transfer student by the name of Hyang Wandu started attending our school. Kaeru must have had an interest in her, and asked her out. Y'know. The usual. They started to go out for a while, and I actually had a good impression on him for the time being. It's not really normal to find relationships like this work especially since Wandu couldn't speak as much Japanese.

I understood how she felt too, seeing that Japanese wasn't my first language either.

Anyway, things were okay, until I was just walking past the hallway, and ran into their conversation. Wandu was in tears as I heard him say, "You're Korean... it's not going to work between us."

Of all things to say at a break up, it pissed me off. First off, if you really liked the girl, why break up over a stupid damn reason like the person's race? Next, if you didn't like the fact that you couldn't communicate, then why lead her on like that?

If communication was the problem, can't they fix it? Why give an excuse that offends her?

People like him just pisses me off to an incredulous degree... and that's why I stood up for that girl, and almost started a big fight with him...

And ever since, we haven't really been on good terms.

What he said was just offensive and unnecessary.

I grinded my teeth as I started thinking about reality and said as Kaeru passed by, "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

Kaeru turned to face me and gave a scoff as he said, "Shut up. All you Koreans are just the same. I do what I want."

I felt SeeU's gaze fall upon me and shortly after that feeling, I felt her appear by my side. She quickly exclaimed even if Kaeru couldn't hear her, "Don't say such things like that to SeeWoo!"

My eyes widened slightly as I realized what she said. She wasn't offended by Kaeru's comment on Korea or anything... but she was more irked by Kaeru's comment towards me as a person in general.

Why?

"Why didn't you just stay in Korea?" Kaeru said, "Could they not manage you either?"

SeeU's cheeks puffed up and I saw a nerve pulsate at the upper part of her forehead. However, she didn't do anything rash because it wouldn't affect reality. She was a ghost after all.

I cleared my throat and nonchalantly replied, "I don't want to start anything... so just shut the fuck up and move on with your life."

SeeU gave me a shocked expression as I shoved my way through to get to the door of the classroom. As I exited, I heard SeeU yell my name as to which I ignored and didn't even look back to. Don't get me wrong. I just didn't want to make it look like I was looking back at Kaeru.

I found my way up the stairs and headed for the rooftop. I always came here to skip class. No one was here because they were too chicken and scared of getting caught... when I, didn't really care whether I was caught or not.

When entered, I sat down against the wall of the rooftop, and slammed the back of my head against it. I can't take school anymore...

I sighed and looked down at the floor, and shortly after, I saw SeeU's light skinned and small feet floating, and after what seemed like 20 seconds of just looking at the pitiful me, she took a seat next to me.

"SeeWoo?" SeeU said with a worried expression, "Are you okay?"

I smirked and rake my hair back, "You see why I don't really make friends?"

SeeU pouted and said, "Don't be sad, SeeWoo!"

I gave her a quirky look, "I'm not sad."

"Yes you are." SeeU said as she looked at me directly in the eyes, "You're lonely too. Aren't you?"

My cheeks started to burn in embarrassment. "Wh-Why would I be!"

"Because. Your parents are never home, and you never wanted to leave Korea... right?" SeeU said with a cross of her arms.

I sighed and brought my hand to cover my face. I said nothing and averted my eyes from hers quickly.

"I know how you feel. I remember feeling lonely too. I felt lonely all the time... but you know what~?" SeeU said as she floated around to see me again.

I gulped and questioned hesitantly, "Wh-What?" still avoiding her eyes.

SeeU smiled with her tongue sticking, "I'm always going to be here for you, SeeWoo!"

My eyes widened, "Wh...Why?"

I always wanted to know... Why was she always talking to me? Why does she worry about me? Why? Just why?

SeeU's cheeks had a light shade pink to it compared to her fair skin and for once averted her eyes from me, "B-Because. I... I love you SeeWoo! You're my best friend and I really really really like talking to you!"

My eyes widened as my hand dropped from my face, "Y-You... wh-what?"

SeeU puffed up her cheeks in embarrassment and covered her eyes, "I...It's true! I've always liked-no loved you! I was always excited waiting at night for you to come visit me..."

My heart started to beat faster.

Why is it doing that?

SeeU tapped her two index fingers together and asked, "SeeWoo... do you at least like me? At least as a good friend?"

I looked at SeeU, the cat like girl who looked at me with glossy eyes. Wow, cat really got my tongue.

Even if I have never thought of anyone in a romantic way before, SeeU was surely the first, and at that, the only girl that I enjoyed talking to. She was indeed my good friend.

I chuckled and nodded, "참... 이상한 여자야... 시유!" (You're a weird girl SeeU!)

SeeU looked as if she was tearing up and gave a smile, "사랑해 시우야!" (I love you SeeWoo!)

However, even if she said that comment, I could see an amount of melancholy in her smile.

I didn't realize it at first... but I knew that this wasn't going to go smoothly...

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

A month has passed, and SeeU had been following me everywhere. During this month, I realized that SeeU was a special person to me. As each day passed, I realize that she was even more special.

I have never felt this feeling before.

What exactly is it?

Everytime SeeU smiled, I smiled along with her. When she was laughing, I laughed along with her. For a guy that normally doesn't feel happy, or any other emotion, I was really happy when SeeU popped up into my life. Err... when she had popped up into my ACTUAL life. Not just my dreams.

Currently, SeeU was floating around in my room as I was laying down in my bed, contemplating about this thought.

I couldnt' have... fallen in love with an apparition... could I?

That can't be so... literally. Only I can see her, and she's... dead.

"Hey, SeeWoo?" SeeU said as she sat down in midair. "Wanna know something?"

I sat up from my bed and looked at her, "Uhh, sure."

She sighed and said, "I bet you're wondering when, or how I died... right?"

Without thinking I gave her a nod. It's been a mind boggling subject for quite some time actually...

SeeU gave me a hesitant smile and said, "I was kidnapped when I was 7... the kidnapper then tried to rape me, but the police were there before he could do that... so he just grabbed his knife and stabbed me... Unfortunate right?"

My expression softened as she forced a smile on her face as always. I didn't know what to say...

She then put on a serious expression, "That's why you never talk to strangers no matter how much they say that they need your help!"

SeeU is a kind girl... too kind if you ask me.

I still remained quiet, but my facial expression could say a thousand words.

I want to say that I admire her inner strength, or something heartwarming or encouraging... but I just can't bring myself to do it...

SeeU then laid down on my bed, well, she looked like it. She was a ghost you know, she couldn't really do anything...

She pat the side where I usually sleep, and without any hesitation really, I just crawled over and laid down next to her. She took in a deep breath and she asked, "Hey SeeWoo... what would you say if... today's my last day to spend with you?"

My eyes widened and I quickly turned my head to where she was looking at me with a serious expression.

For once, she wasn't smiling.

She would always force one... but right now, she wasn't.

"Wh...What?" I muttered.

She looked back up to the ceiling. "Remember when I confessed to you?"

I nodded hesitantly and when she looked at me nod, she sighed again and said, "Well... I wasn't allowed to do that."

I turned to her side, "What do you mean?"

"To be honest..." SeeU started to explain with a distant look. "I was sent to Earth as my spirit form as a part of my mission to become human again... I was supposed to be with you for quite some time. The catch was... the god in heaven paired me up intentionally with you, SeeWoo... because he knew I liked you."

"And so..?" I trailed off.

"And so, I was told that if I were to live my spiritual being self without showing any affection towards you, or confessing, I would be given a chance to live... although, I would have no memories of being dead... Which means, I wouldn't remember you."

My eyes widened in shock again.

What?

So she confessed... what would happen?

"If I confessed or showed any affection towards you, my contract would be nullified, and my spirit would disappear forever unless something happens. The god in heaven didn't tell me what though..." SeeU explain with a shaky breath.

I felt my hand twitch, "D-Does that mean..."

SeeU gave me a teary-eyed smile, "In a little while, I'll be gone... SeeWoo..."

I felt like my world was going to end for some reason.

Please tell me, she's lying.

"I'd rather you know how I feel... and I'd rather I remember my SeeWoo rather than living my life anew... The boy that I talked to ever since I was a dead girl... I would rather disappear rather than forget you."

"You can't go..." I said as I reached out to the girl spirit. SeeU gave me a smile full of melancholy and said, "행복해... 알았지?" (Be happy... okay?)

My hand formed into a fist as I said, "How can I be happy when you're going to be leaving me?"

SeeU started to slowly become transparent. No...

"Please? For me?" SeeU said with a tear falling from her star like eyes, and her usual forced smile.

Before I could answer, SeeU gave me a soft peck on the cheek and waved as she said, "Bye..."

I brought my hand up to my cheek and I felt myself fidget.

She was gone?

This can't be happening...

That night, I couldn't fall asleep... everytime I closed my eyes, all I could see was that cheerful girl who didn't have a care for the world. The kind girl that would do anything even if it meant she could possibly get hurt. She was selfless, hyperactive, and above all, the girl that always talked and listened to what I had to say...

To think that she is now gone...

It's not that easy to intake...

The girl who had made a difference in my life... was now gone...

What was I to do now?

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

Three months have passed ever since SeeU had disappeared.

When she had left my life, I was hoping that she would talk to me in my dreams... although, it never happened.

She was really gone.

The disappearance of SeeU had changed me. You would think that I would be a depressing guy who always spent his time sulking and all that... but really, I actually made friends.

SeeU always told me that making friends would never be a waste of time, and that all people are different. Well, she was right.

To be honest, Kaeru and I are actually pretty decent friends now. Him and Wandu made things work, and we both worked out our differences.

The way I am now, is all thanks to SeeU. Sometimes, I look at the sky and wonder if SeeU was really actually gone, or if she was just watching me from above. I don't really know... but I was hoping that was the case.

The bell to lunch break has now rung, and at that moment, I stood up and started making my way to the rooftop.

On my way there, I ran into Kaeru who gave me a smile and I just waved back. He socialized a bit before I continued on to where I was heading and honestly, I was glad I started to make friends.

SeeU made me realize all that...

She really has made a difference.

I finally arrived to the rooftop and when I did, I felt the breeze cool my body. Now that I think about it... this was the place that SeeU confessed to me...

...and I couldn't say anything back... because I didn't even know how I felt.

Now I look back with some regret. I should have said something...

I never told her how I felt about her.

She did all the talking.

I never once told her my true feelings.

I walked closer to the edge of the rooftop and cupped my mouth and said, "시유야! 어디있든지.. 뭐하고 있든지... 꼭 전해줄 말이있어... 사랑해... 꼭 사랑했었던 말은 하고싶었지만... 너 한테 말해주지 않아서... 미안해... 느졌지만... 내 감정을 받아줘... (SeeU! Wherever you are... Whatever you're doing... I just want to let you know... I love you... I have always wanted to tell you that... however I wasn't able to tell you... I'm sorry... I'm really late... but please accept my feelings.)

I felt myself give a shaky breath. I felt my eyes wanting to tear up, and at this point, I didn't even try to refuse for them to fall. They just did... and I didn't really care.

I missed her...

I missed her smile...

I missed the way she would always try to cheer up...

She would always try to make laugh...

I couldn't even tell her my feelings...

I'm such a bastard...

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

5 minutes before the bell had rang, I had finished with my whole emotions outflowing moment, and I decided to slowing make my way to my class.

On my way, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I ran into a girl and I didn't even realize it until I heard her say, "아! 아파라..." (Ow...)

I shook my head back and forth and bent down to help her pick up her belongings that fell with her, "I'm sorry. I wasn't watch-"

I stopped talking once I realized that the girl I ran into had fair hair and skin. Her hair was wavy and came down to her mid thigh. Her eyes reminded me of stars twinkling and she reminded me of a cat. She didn't have the white sundress as she did before... but now she had on our school's uniform and had many books in hand.

My eyes widened as my mouth fell agape... "See...U?"

She giggled and said, "3 months have passed... and you remember me?"

It was really her...

I dropped all her stuff that I had just recollected and pulled her into an embrace. "H-How?! How are you here?"

I can actually touch her...

It felt weird... but I liked it...

SeeU laughed and said, "You've found the loophole, SeeWoo."

I broke the embrace and looked at he confused, "What do you mean?"

"Apparently... for your case... a guy who never showed his emotions... for me to come back... you admitted your feelings outloud... that must have done the trick!"SeeU exclaimed with a wipe of a tear.

I smiled, "So... you're going to be here?"

SeeU nodded, "Now I am."

"I love you..." I quickly said with a laugh. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

SeeU smiled genuinely, "I love you too... and I accept your feelings, SeeWoo..."

With a genuine smile on both of our faces, and our hands entwined together, I could not stop smiling.

To think that a ghost has become a girl and be with the person she wanted to be... and at the same time she helped the boy she loved change into a better person who can better express himself...

That's love at your quirkiest, yet just as wonderful as any other... don't you think?

* * *

**Well how was it guys? ;D**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**Rinny Out ;3**


	2. The Wall Between Us: Part One

**Hi Guys!  
**

**I am currently having writer's block once again xD Haha, so I decided to update this story to once again, fulfill it's purpose :3  
**

**So, this story is based off of this movie called, "늑대소년." I completely fell in love with it when I watched the preview on SBS, and well~ It made it even more awesome since 송준기 is in it! xD  
**

**So, to further emphasize my love for the movie, I decided to make my own little "remake" of something that is somewhat related to the movie itself, however very different after modifying a lot of it into my style (;  
**

**Rinny-ifying it if you will (;  
**

**I haven't watched the movie yet :/ but I am going to as soon I can! (;  
**

**This story will be an exception. This specific "oneshot" will be a "threeshot" seeing that it will be WAY too long to be a oneshot, but too short to be a story! So please~ Enjoy part one!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Oneshot #2  
**

**(Part One)**

**Title: The Wall Between Us  
**

**Couple: SeeU & SeeWoo  
**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship & Hurt/Comfort  
**

**Summary: SeeU is a girl who isn't very social, and doesn't have any friends. Nor is she that close with her family. One thing's for sure though, she is a girl who has lung problems, and because of that reason, a lot of her family finds her a useless girl. Although she isn't social, she isn't as depressing as you would think. Then, one day, while she was walking home one day, she encounters a boy that was her age, but very different from her. He cannot talk and acts like a dog. What?!  
**

**"Two roads diverged in a wood and I - I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference."**

* * *

**SeeU POV**

Have you ever been ostracized to the point where you just want to end your life instantly?

Sometimes, things just don't go your way. Rather, for me, nothing ever goes my way.

The moment I was born, I was fated to live life supported by absolutely no one. I was born with severe lung problems, and on top of that, I was a girl. My parents had longed for a son... and when they realized that they gave birth to a daughter, they didn't seem to enjoy that.

Therefore, although I live in the same roof as they do, I know for sure that other than living with them, I am not anyone special to them, and it's the same vice-versa.

Not only was I isolated from from everyone in my family, I was also isolated in school. No one really talked to me, let alone, understood how I felt or anything like that... They just looked at me like some random foreign, sickly girl that is out of place in Japan.

Even so, I never showed any depression at all. Even if my life is in turmoil, I still smile. I don't know why really... but my conscious tells me that I must smile, and it's the only way to continue living my life with less complications than there already is.

I don't want to show that I'm weak. Even despite my breathing and lung problems... I still want to be seen as a normal girl. With normal wants and desires, and a normal life style.

I don't want people to think that just because I'm Korean, I am bothered that I'm not Japanese.

I don't want people to think that just because I'm bullied, that I automatically go to the nearest corner and sulk about how miserable my life is.

Because of that, I am always flaunting a deceitiful smile on my face... even if I was the absolute last person that would never even be happy in the first place.

Not only I think that, but of course, everyone else thinks that too.

When we were forming groups, I was always by myself. Even if the teacher tries to put me in a group herself, I would deny and work alone. No one wanted my presence in the first place. Why force them to put up with me anyway? I already know that I can't put up with myself either.

When it was free time in class, I always spent it alone, wondering what kinds of things I will encounter tomorrow... and the next day... and the day after that. Each time, I was already waiting for me to die.

I was supposed to die a long time ago.

Why didn't I just end it?

What was I hoping for?

I don't really know the answer to that question either... but I know that for certain, I was still alive, and for the time that I am alive, I am going to make sure that people know that I, SeeU, will not have her pride destroyed by anyone but myself.

I will make sure that no one can end my life, but myself.

I make the decisions, and I will make sure that that is what will happen until the day I take my last breath.

As you can infer, I was mature for my age. Thinking already about life in this melancholic view as a young child. For my life thus far, I have always lived, following these thoughts. Never have a thought different nor have I hesitated with how I was living.

Nothing could change my views.

No individual can change my views.

Or so I thought...

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

My name is SeeU.

I am a 17 year old Korean girl, who was born in Japan, yet lived in a completely Korean lifestyle, therefore making me a more Koreanized individual rather than the latter of being a full Korean girl who can only speak Japanese.

When I was born, I had lung problems, and it has been a struggle living my life differently than all the other kids or rather, the other people in the society. Even if it was a struggle, I was still very outgoing in the fact that I had pride for myself.

I couldn't run.

I had to keep my emotions balance.

I couldn't be... normal.

Therefore, I was completely ostracized with everyone. I didn't have friends, rather, acquaintances even, and my parents were never even there in the first place to support me in any way.

I have been their obstruction ever since I was born.

I cannot expect them to treat me with respect and love, for being a useless, sickly daughter, rather than being a healthy and witty son.

Fate had twisted it's strings, and I ended up being the unfortunate mishap.

Even so, I am alright with it.

It is my life, and I decided to live it the way I wanted to.

Anyway, putting that aside, I am currently walking home to my so called home and really, I had no interest in doing so. Home is a basic equivalent to a cemetary in my life, and well, unless you like that kind of isolation and eery atmosphere, then well, yeah, you get the point.

While swinging my school bag back and forth, I was singing a tune that I made up when I was four. Things like "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," and "Old MacDonald Had a Farm," were not songs that I would idolize over. Rather, at that age, I was really into melodies or songs that made me feel melancholic. I could really help it.

It was just me.

Anyhow, on the way to my house, I was going to stop by the little market that was in the direction of my home. I was craving something sweet.

Still singing the song, I had seen the little store coming at a closer proximity with each step I took. In a few minutes time, I was already at the front entrance. When I opened the door, the little bell chimed to indicated that I had walked inside the business. It wasn't very crowded at the moment, however, I'm sure that since school was over, it will soon be filled with many high school students my age that actually had the money to supply themselves with a little snack.

I batted my eyes childishly before I walked to the snack aisle. My eyes scanned all the colorful assortments of boxes lined up neatly, and at some points jagged, on the shelves. With much contemplation, I decided to get strawberry pocky and on the way out of the said aisle, I grabbed a handful of lollipops that I might snack on during school or something.

I set the said items in front of the boring cashier, and soon, I was already out of the store.

Each trip I take to the store, it would always begin the same and end the same.

I would enter quietly, maybe hum a song, get what I need, prevent any social contact with anyone, and then leave without a word said from my mouth. That was just how I was, and it had always been like that.

When I stepped out of the store, I stuffed the lollipops in my small school bag and afterwards, I had opened the box of pocky and while I munched on the snack slowly, I started to walk towards the my house once more.

I noticed while I was walking, it was getting dark. So dark, I didn't really know where I was going at some points. The once lively looking atmosphere and background noise had dissipated, and a newfound alarming and shuddersome mood had conducted as I took each step.

I didn't really mind it at first. I don't really show fear in anything at all for the most part. However, I would say different this time around when I heard the sound weak panting and a menacing snicker from more than one individual.

My eyebrows furrowed and my mind locked into deep concentration. Soon enough, my feet were leading to where I wanted to go while I ear responded quickly as the sounds become louder.

Should I really be doing this anyway? It's none of my business. Why should it matter?

Even if I think those things, I realize that it can't really help me at all since I'm still going to find out what the meaning of all this ruckus was. Curiousity killed the cat they say, however, I'm not an actual cat if you catch my drift.

As time progresses, I had soon walked myself to an abandoned alley. I heard the laughing of two kids get stronger as the weak panting was also just as dynamic. What exactly was going on right here?

I closed the top portion of the box of my pocky and put it inside my bag as I walked further down the alley. For a girl, I was really fearless, and when the average female were to be in my position, they wouldn't have even made it to as far as I would have right now without screaming or giving up in the middle of it.

The thing that I was fascinated about was the actual fact that my lungs nor my heart beat rate wasn't acting weird at all. Was I really not that intimidated by what was going on?

"What a dumbass! You're human, not a dog!"

I stopped walking towards the sounds when I realized that whatever the person said, it was rather... eccentric. What did he mean by that?

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a kick against a body. My eyes widened in shock as I heard the detail, and I could actually feel the pain. I even winced. What was going on right now?!

I picked up the pace a little bit, and with the little light that my cellphone could emit, I tried to inconspicuously flash it towards what was going on. All individuals were rather busy with what they were all faced with to realize that I was watching them. One was on the ground shivering and there were two other boys that attended my school according to their uniforms and they were underclassmen. They were standing there laughing and being a dunce.

I felt a vein in my upper right forehead pulsating as I saw this cruel epidemic.

Although I find life trivial, it was my life that was trivial. Not anyone elses' lifes. Even if they thought it was, like I did... like I said before, I believe that the only person that should and could end the life of your own, would be you yourself.

To think that the these two had the audacity to claim the life of another person... that's sick.

I shut my phone and walked over to the scene and stood in front of the individual laying on the ground and said with an accusing expression, "What do you two think you are doing to him?!"

Both of them exchanged glances and then chuckled once more before one of the individuals said, "Wow. So this is how it turns out?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

The shorter boy of the two said, "Look. Just because you're a sempai, doesn't mean that we are going to listen to you. We're out of school."

I didn't really care about that.

"You're not that intimidating either." The other taller boy said.

I didn't really care about that either.

The taller boy chuckled again as he said, "You're just that sickly Korean girl tha-"

Okay, that I cared about.

I didn't even give him any time to finish what he was going to say, and took out my phone while stating, "I have photographic evidence of you two beating this helpless individual. I suggest you lose it before it ruins your life."

Both individuals had a conflicted expression before they cursed, stuck their middle finger out at me, and ran away.

For now, that lie had worked, and I quickly put my phone away and bent down next to the boy on the ground. He looked my age, and well, he looked like... a Korean. I know a Korean when I see one, and for sure, he was one.

He was wearing tattered clothing, no shoes, and he had bruises and injuries all over his body.

I brought a hand and shook him slightly, "Hey. Are you alright? Can you stand up?"

The said boy did not reply, however, I felt a flinch when he felt the contact of my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said as reassuringly as possible, "So can you sit up from the floor?"

The person had not moved after I had said the order. At that point, I was starting to not only lose hope but I was also getting impatient. Very impatient. Luckily however, before I snapped, the said boy had started to move. From my kneeling position, I scooted back a smidge to see that the boy had, while shaking in a weak notion, trying to sit upright.

I nodded my head after seeing how things are coming along my way.

The boy must have been in tremendous pain to see that he almost fell back to the ground trying to sit up. Let alone, for him to sit up, it took him about four, long, bloody minutes.

When he finally sat up, his tired out eyes that were dull in color, looked at me with exhaustion. Before I could try to ask him something, he fell forward, to where his head was resting on my shoulder.

It shocked me at first, however, I decided that this was not the time to be shocked about this. I know I don't know the guy... but I would probably live my life in guilt if I were to leave him here.

I can never forget that it was my life that wasn't valued. Not anyone else's life.

So, I shall take him to my house, and he could sleep on my bed while I sleep on the wood tile floor. I always fall asleep there while reading anyway. It should really matter.

My eyebrows furrowed slightly trying to get up from the ground with the boy's arms around my neck for support. My knees trembled and I bit my bottom lip while I was trying to walk.

I hate being this frail and weak girl.

It's never fun.

Well, good thing that my house was actually a lot nearby than it seemed. Rather, it was exactly a couple minutes wroth of walking up the road, and then a walk across it. The first house on the right would be mine.

When I arrived to the door, I opened it with my right foot, and with much, much difficulty, I walked upstairs to my room. Thank the Lord that my mother did not lock it before she left. Usually, I would be bothered by her always forgetting, but this time, there's no questioning it.

Finally, when I had arrived to my room, I laid the boy on my bed and because of the light atmosphere we now had, I could then notice how this guy really looked like. He had fair hair as I did, and was covered with bruises and dirt.

Oh great, I need to change my sheets later.

I brought my hand up to the back of my neck and stretched it before I went to grab the first aid kit in my closet. He should probably wash up beforehand, but he is obviously in no condition to get up and shower or whatever.

Soon enough, I was done tending to his wounds, and his once pained expression had relaxed and finally, he looked as if he was resting without any source of injuries anywhere.

With that done, I set the first aid kit away for tomorrow, and yawned as I laid down on the floor. I don't even feel like reading tonight. So for the night I fell into slumber... and while I did so, all that was on my mind was...

Who exactly was this boy, and why exactly did I bring him here?

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of glass breaking.

My head shot up and I looked around to find what just happened. Or the source of the problem anyway.

Speaking of which, I looked over at the bed of mine, and saw that the boy was missing.

Oh shit...

I quickly stood up and walked over to the bathroom connected to my room. I had a vase full of flowers in there, that may have been what had broken. As my prediction, I was right. I saw my vase shattered on the ground, and just a foot or so away, I saw the boy, shaking with fear plastered on his face as he looked at me with his now full of color, sky blue eyes.

He was on the ground, crouched up, almost looking like a dog.

Wait... so what those two boys said... was literal?

I gasped at the realization, and after much consideration, I hesitantly extended my hand and startedd to snap my fingers, "C-Come here..?"

I don't really know how to treat a dog though...

He looked even more scared and scurried over to the corner of my bathroom. I sighed in exhaustion as a result and just grabbed the nearby broom and dustpan to clean up the dangerous mess. Might as well clean this up before I hurt myself.

I put on my sky blue Pororo slippers to prevent any glass from pentrating my skin despite the fact I had socks on. While I was cleaning up the mess, I would look at the boy from time to time. He was still shaking in the corner, carefully watching me and sometimes looking away from the overload of fear.

I grinded my teeth and looked away from him to throw away the glass shards and then wet a towel to wipe the floor.

Now that that problem was solved, what was I going to do about... him?

Hmm... maybe I should bribe him to listen to me with treats? What can I give him though?

My eyes lit up when I remembered that I bought pocky last night. I quickly walked over to my bag and then grabbed the box of pocky and walked back into my bathroom.

I hesitantly took one out of the box and extended it out towards him. "H-H-Here."

He looks at me crazily and then looked at the snack. His eyes narrowed as he started to sniff around it. I was fascinated instantly at how much of a dog he resembled and soon enough, he took the treat, and munched it with much vigor.

My hand pulled back quickly in reflex seeing how quickly he reacted already.

It was kind of... scary...

How can a human being ever learn to act like a... dog?!

At that point, I tossed the whole box of pocky to him, and ran out of the bathroom, out my room, down the stairs, out the door, and to the nearest library. Which was right across the street. A big contribution to why I read myself to sleep every night since I have nothing to do.

That box of pocky should distract him for the time being while I'm here.

Oh god. I shouldn't have ran... I feel all light headed and my lungs are pounding.

Forget that, SeeU. Remember why you're here in the first place. You don't have that much time.

I scurried over to the animal training bookshelf, and searched around for books. There wasn't many books on it, but I did happen to find on that suited my interest... It was a simple dog training book, and well. Yeah, it's pretty self explanatory.

I set the book down in front of the librarian and as I always do, avoided any social contact and continued to go about my ways. Fortunately, I got the job done of checking out the book rather quickly and got back into my room before the boy had finished the snack I left him.

I set the book down on the marble of my bathroom counter and bent down next to him about a foot away.

This is it... I was actually going to try and do this...

I extended my hands out to him hesitantly, and clapped.

Truthfully, I didn't really think he'd come when I clapped, but really... he jammed his head into my chest. Probably in an offense. I fell on my bottom and brought my hand up to my chest in reflex. Oh thank God.

I'm okay.

I sighed with relief and then saw that... the boy had a troubled expression on his face. Balling up his fist and relaxing them in a repetitive manner. Maybe... he didn't mean to hurt me.

I got back to the kneeling position that I was once in, and said, "C-Can you understand me?"

He looked at me confused.

Great. He doesn't understand Japanese.

That's when it hit me. I already knew he was Korean... maybe he could understand Korean?

I cleared my throat and then asked, "날 알아들어?" (Can you understand me?)

The boy's eyes widened and his ears did a weird flinch as he gave a hesitant nod.

I see... he cannot understand Japanese.

That's going to be a problem considering he's in Japan...

I groaned with annoyance. Wonderful...

Oh well, I guess I have to start from the beginning.

I stood up and grabbed the book that I had borrowed.

We're just going to have to start from the beginning.

The VERY beginning.

Which means, I have to train him as a dog before I can train him to be human...

* * *

**Well how was it guys? ;D**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**Rinny Out ;3**


	3. The Wall Between Us: Part Two

**Sorry for not updating this story as planned about... a week ago as scheduled. My computer had wanted to stop working. And when I say stopped working, I mean that it didn't want to connect to the internet ._.  
**

**So, that's my sad excuse of not updating.**

**Anyway, is anyone on Spring Break? I'm off this week, and then I'm going to start school again after not starting school for a long ass time lol. I am sooo used to staying home, that school doesn't seem like a norm to me anymore xD**

**My schedule is quite messed up though from my old records, so I'm STILL trying to fix that up. I hope the rest of my school stuff gets sent to me this week! I'm going to keep my fingers crossed~**

**OK, I'm done talking this time around!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Continuation of Oneshot #2**

* * *

**SeeU POV**

For one week, I was able to keep this boy in my room with fewer problems than I had actually thought or imagined. I mean, this is a human being we're talking about. On top of that, this said person doesn't even understand Japanese and acts like a dog.

I already decided that in order to make him more... well... human, I'd have to train him as a dog. It makes sense... right?

If not, don't think about it. I guarantee you it'll make sense afterwards.

Anyway, right now, this boy was crawling around my room. Curiously sniffing anything that looked quixotic to him. Which was pretty much everything in my room.

I know I've said this already, but I am seriously still dumbstruck about this whole spiel. I found a boy in my neighborhood, who can't talk, understand the native language that he's residing in, and acts like a dog.

If you didn't know any better, then you'd think I was psychotic. I already think that I'm going crazy.

I glanced over at the boy who was still crawling around, curious about where he was, and what he was doing. I sighed and then brought my focus back to my book.

Right… I was going to teach him how to sit. Seeing how I have to teach him as a dog in order for me to teach him to act more like a human.

* * *

**Step One: Stand in front of your dog. If you're standing in front of your dog, they have more focus on you, therefore making you the controlling position over him or her.**

* * *

This is ridiculous, but whatever. I've got to do what I've got to do, right?

Once again, I took in a deep breath and stood up, directly in front of the boy, the book still in hand. Then, the boy had looked up at me curiously, and somehow stayed still. His attention completely on me.

Whoa, this book is magic. What kind of witchcraft is this?

Still surprised, I shook my head back and forth and stared back at my book for the next step.

* * *

**Step Two: Hold a treat in the palm of your hand and close your hand. Put your hand near your dog's nose.**

* * *

This is ridiculous… and this is supposed to work?

I set the book down and reached into a plastic bag. Yes, I had gone to visit the little store today and stocked up on some treats. I mean, I still had those lollipops I bought the other day, but I don't think that would be a great treat to give the boy.

Taking out a strawberry pocky stick, I broke little pieces of it off so that I could be able to close my hand on it. I hesitantly looked at him and inched closer cautiously as I extended out my hand towards his nose.

My eyes widened slightly when I saw that the boy was sniffing my hand curiously as a dog would.

Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod…

Feeling confident I didn't need the book anymore for the rest of the steps, (which I proofread earlier) and the fact that my book was all the way over where the plastic bag was compared to where I am now, I felt that I would have to start all over.

I squatted down to my knees to be in eye level with him as I said, "앉어." (Sit.)

He had looked at my curiously at first, however did as I said. Well then, he really isn't that hard to teach I guess. Or maybe he doesn't even need any of this… could it be that he just doesn't know how to act human?

That thought had come to mind as my hand had slowly opened to reveal the pocky. I slowly brought it up to his mouth, "잘했어…" (Good job.)

I pet him on the head softly and from that he looks up at me as if I was his mother. From that, I had reacted in surprise, "You look like a little kid."

He didn't know what I said, but I had still managed to give him a little smile, "Those other kids say you're not human… but I know you are."

Although he didn't know what I had said, I still had a feeling that he could feel what I had meant. I could tell by the way he was looking at me compared to the first time that we had met.

He was scared, didn't seem to trust me, and I felt that he had no forgiveness left for other people

Now, I feel that he has changed that aspect a little bit. At least with me. I can't say about anyone else… I mean for all I know, he might find me too frail to even try to hurt him. Maybe even mediocre, who knows… but I'm okay with that too now that I think about it.

Hmm… now that I'm thinking about this… I wonder what his name is. Does he know it? Does he even have one?

I looked at the boy, "네 이름은… 뭐니?" (What is… your name?)

He finally looks like he had understood me now that I spoke the language that he was familiar with. For an answer, he had shaken his head back and forth.

So he doesn't have a name… is what he's telling me, right?

Hmm… I was trying to think of names that I could call him… but the only thing that had come to mind was the name, "SeeWoo."

Why you ask? Well, that was the name that my mom had wanted to name me, thinking I was a boy this whole time. When I was born, it became an inconvenience, so she had just named me something quite similar, thus the name "SeeU" was born.

Weird, right?

I looked down at him and ruffled his hair again, "시우…" (SeeWoo…)

His eyes widened slightly as I said that name.

"시우… 그 이름 어때?" (SeeWoo… What do you think about that name?)

He gave me a bat of his eyes and looked as if he had wanted to smile. I'm sure he was still confused about the whole, me "giving him a name" thing so I just kept ruffling his hair until finally, he had nodded.

I smiled at him, "Alrighty then! SeeWoo it is!"

I know SeeWoo is not a dog, but I will care for him from now on. I just wished that I knew in detail, how I can succeed in my goal.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"기다려…" (Stay…)

He wasn't listening. After I had managed to figure out that SeeWoo is very capable of listening to ever since the whole, "sit" thing… I figured that teaching him other things would be easy as pie.

Well, what the hell!

I had told him after rewarding him for listening to me that we would go to the park to try to get the other main and general command mastered. Which is obviously, "stay."

Confident as I was, I hadn't realized that it was going to get harder. SeeWoo isn't listening to me. He isn't running around or anything, rather he is just silently sitting on the bench after I had told him to sit there.

You see, what I'm trying to do is make him sit there and wait. Well, it starts out okay at first… but after telling him the command and walking away, he would try to follow me.

I'm running out of patience… it's been about the twentieth try already…

I was already going crazy trying to find him some clothes for him to wear. I remember the first day we met, (well, never mind the second day), I had thrown him in the shower. Yeah, not really something you would enjoy if he reacts like a dog because of the water…

The clothes were a different story! It was just me living at the house. Oh, and my mom… but of course she was always gone because of work, so yeah; basically, we didn't really own any clothes for guys SeeWoo's age.

Luckily though, I ventured in one of the closets in my mom's room and found some of my dad's old clothes. It was just a pair of what looked like skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a hooded jacket, and some sneakers. I felt that it was okay for now. I'd get him more clothes later.

Anyway, let's get back to what I'm trying to do now, shall we?

I once again guided him to the bench. As we were walking, I had realized that he was actually pretty tall. Taller than me actually. It's pretty weird actually… I don't really know how to explain it…

SeeWoo took a seat and then looked at me curiously. Does he not know what "stay" means? If I can't teach him how to stay and wait, then how am I going to expect myself to teach him to act more like a human rather than a dog?

My head hurts thinking about it.

I took in a deep breath and stepped a couple steps backwards, "Okay, let's try this again… okay SeeWoo? 기다려." (Wait.)

I kept taking more steps backwards… so far so good…

Took more steps back and eyed him carefully, "그렇지… 잘 한다…" (Good… You're doing well.)

That's when it all ended. He stood up and walked someplace else this time, not following me.

"야! 기다리라고!" (HEY! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!) I yelled as I stomped my foot. Just where on Earth was he planning on going?

I grinded my teeth as I started to follow behind SeeWoo, who was still walking somewhere. I couldn't really tell where… let alone, I didn't even know what he was thinking.

My angry phase has started to dissipate as I was now becoming curious, "야… 시우야..? 어디로 가는 거니?" (Hey… SeeWoo..? Where are you going?)

SeeWoo didn't really respond in any way. He just kept walking, and I was following him. Hmm, well isn't that ironic. It was just the other way around while I was trying to teach him that stupid command that he won't listen to.

I swear he knows how to wait; he just doesn't want to listen to me all of a sudden!

Still curious about why SeeWoo is acting this way, I continued to follow him. We were still in the local park area, but it was a bit more of the isolated side of it. It was on the opposite side of the playground near the forest-like kind of atmosphere.

Where exactly is he going without even looking back at me? This is starting to make me feel anxious. I'm not even sure why.

That's when I finally realized where I was as I observed around the area.

This was the place that my mother and I had spent a lot of time together. We had both liked it quiet, and it was one of the attempts for both my mother and I to bond. To try and bond as mother and daughter rather than mother and son.

Those kinds of bonding events had stopped after a while. My mother would always forget to come by. When she had suddenly stopped showing up, it was painful at first… I had felt that we had started to actually bond. I was actually genuinely happy as a little girl when I saw my mother's attempts of telling me she cared…

Of course, as I said, she had started to forget to come by after a while. Almost like how she would forget to lock the doors before she had left the house. It was really hard for me at the time… Because of that, I had always spent my time alone, kicking rocks or drawing of the dirt with sticks.

After all, I didn't have any friends.

I had spent my time with this really tall tree. The biggest tree here in the park! It was isolated from anything social. The tree was the only thing that would listen to me. The tree would be the only thing that would understand how I felt about being sick all the time.

Most importantly, I could cry without having to worry about anything else.

While I was thinking and following SeeWoo at the same time, SeeWoo had then suddenly stopped in front of a tree.

It was THE tree.

He looked at it with a longing expression as he brought his hand up to the rough bark of the tree. I stood next to him, curiously looking from his face to where his hand was.

I felt a chill as I continued to stand here. I didn't like this feeling. I felt the corners of my lips drop to a frown as I saw the tree from my childhood. It was aging...

After I had completely isolated myself from society, including my family, I had stopped coming to this park, at this spot. I didn't want to…

Now that I am standing here once again… I can't help but to feel… regretful. I feel as if I had committed a sin that cannot be forgiven.

The only thing that I had that was important to me at the time… and I couldn't even handle that.

I'm a coward.

If I can't even commit myself to this tree… the only thing that would listen to me, then how was I supposed to take care of SeeWoo without having the same conclusion?

I took in a deep breath as I saw the tree that I once had spent my childhood with. I felt a bit guilty just standing here…

"왜 여기 왔니? 아니… 어떻게 왔어?" (Why did you come here? No… How did you come here?) I asked with a sigh in between every other syllable. "어디로 가는지도 모르면서…" (You don't even know where you're going for the most part…)

SeeWoo gives me a depressed expression and brings his hand to where mine was. I give him a wide eyed look seeing how he's reacting all of a sudden, and then as he grabbed it, he brought it up to where my hand was also touching the tree.

"뭐-뭐..." (Wh-What...) I hesitated.

The expression that was on his face was a face that I don't think I can ever forget. It was pained, yet it was still down to earth. I wasn't sure what he was trying to tell me at first, but soon I was starting to realize something.

He had somehow known about my times here.

What else can explain that look of sympathy he had?

I took in a deep breath and locked my eyes with SeeWoo's while my hand is still in contact with both his hand and the tree. "어떻게... 알고 있었니?" (How did you know about this?)

Of course I wasn't expecting an answer... but that doesn't stop me from wanting to asked the question.

"여기서 많이 울었는데..." (I cried a lot here...) I said with a sigh. "그것도 알고 있었어?" (Did you know that too?)

SeeWoo's expression softened even more as he nodded hesitantly.

"챙피하네..." (That's a bit embarrassing...) I admitted as I brought my hand down back to where it should be, "미안해... 그때 그런 모습을 보여줘서." (Sorry... for showing you that side of me back then.)

I don't know why I'm even apologizing. To think that just moments ago I was teaching this boy how to stay. When did it become something like this? I didn't want to reminisce anything or whatever.

SeeWoo had taken in a deep breath as he took a seat by the tree. Almost exactly the same spot that I was always sitting back then.

Someway, somehow... SeeWoo had seen me before. Turns out, it took him this long to realize that that little girl that he saw crying years back, was me.

What I'm wondering is, where was he when I was there? How did he see me? What did he really think about that girl that I once was?

So many questions to ask, but no answers will be given to me.

I sighed with frustration towards myself and sank down to the grass. My fingers curled around the green grass and I sighed once more.

Do I actually know SeeWoo more than I should? Or... is it the other way around?

I don't really think it's the latter. It wouldn't really make sense if it was true… I would have noticed, wouldn't I have?

SeeWoo copied my actions and looked at me with an expression of confusion. I don't know why he's looking at me like that when I should be the one to be looking at him like that instead. I'm more confused right now.

I thought I had met him for the very first time when I had shooed those incompetent kids away… I thought SeeWoo was afraid of me because he didn't know who I was. Because I was a stranger.

But that might not be the case. He might actually feel intimidated by me because of seeing me in a different aspect. It's true; I changed ever since my childhood. I was a lot more independent now than I ever was, and I don't cry anymore.

Could that be why he was so afraid? Seeing someone that they have seen before, but acting so differently? Seeing them years later, as a complete stranger?

Thinking about these thoughts, I gazed at the boy sitting next to me, almost shoulder to shoulder. He hesitates before he looks back at me. His eyes bat childishly while I raise my hand to ruffle his light hair.

"To think that you've seen every side of me." I said, which was quite foreign to SeeWoo. "Thank you… for helping me realize something."

SeeWoo doesn't know what I said, but brought me back here. His intentions were pure, and because of his effort, I was able to see something that I had thought I lost.

For once, I actually felt human.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

After I had found my long lost humanity, I had stopped trying to teach SeeWoo how to act as a dog. I realized just how stupid that idea was in retrospect. I still look back to that first day I helped him.

Especially since SeeWoo could understand me, listen to me, and do as I say when I ask once. What's the point to teaching him things that he already knew?

In the past month, I had taught him how to do things that he couldn't possibly learn by himself (in his predicament that is). Things like reading and writing Japanese and Korean, playing outside, cleaning… you know, things like that.

He was a fast learner. The only thing that he couldn't really do, or rather, maybe he didn't even want to… is talk.

He doesn't even try.

I tell him to try repeating after me, and he just looks at me crazily and looks away. I don't really understand what the problem is, but that's what is going on thus far.

SeeWoo has grown much attached to me. Anytime I was to go somewhere, he would always make sure that I was one hundred and ten percent safe and glance around as I walked.

He knows that I have heart problems. I sat down one night and explained to him that I can't really do things that the average person could. Feeling happy, sad, excited. Running, being athletic… you know, the things I've mentioned already. Ever since then, SeeWoo had been looking after me continuously.

For example, I had caught a cold. My fever wasn't too high, but SeeWoo made me stay in bed until it was back to its regular temperature. Beforehand, I had taught him everything about caretaking, and therefore he didn't make a mess when attempting to try to take care of me.

Because of the things he does, it's not just the fact that he had grown attached to me, but I have also grown attached to him.

If anyone were to come up to him and say something about him, they better expect me to stand up for him. Not to sound possessive or anything… but he's mine. I wasn't going to let anyone take him away from me, or do something horrid towards him.

"Hey, SeeWoo." I said while we walked towards the house. "Do you think Japanese is easy to understand now?"

SeeWoo gives me a pondering expression, and nodded in the end.

He was very smart. Teaching him Japanese wasn't that much of a problem.

"That's great." I said with a smile. "Do you know where we're going right now?"

SeeWoo looked around and squinted his eyes. After a minute or so, he had shaken his head back and forth. In response, I smiled and replied, "We're going to my secret hideout."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's this place that I go to all the time just to be by myself, you know?" I explained. "Maybe with a book or two."

SeeWoo nodded slowly in response.

"Yeah…" I said, "I haven't shown you yet, so I felt that I should. I'd have to say though, ever since you showed up in my life, I haven't really been going there."

As we continued to walk, I thought about the truth I had just stated. It was true. I had not been to my secret sanctuary.

The wind was quite breezy. It cooled my cheeks as SeeWoo and I continued to walk towards the destination. The sky was a mixture of reds and oranges at this time.

Where is my secret hideout, you ask?

Well, it's right in front of SeeWoo and I now.

Yep! It's a little barricade in a nameless forest. No one is allowed over here because of the possibility that there could be dangers that are unspoken of deep within. Being the rebel I was, I didn't really care.

I just knew that it was a place where I could just be alone. A place where no one would come by.

It was a place where I could be alone.

"Here we are." I announced, "What do you think?"

SeeWoo tilted his head trying to see what is so great about this place. I couldn't agree more with him. If you really look at it, it's not the most visually aesthetic place in the world.

"Don't worry." I said with a hesitant giggle, "I liked this place because I could be alone. Not because it was pretty or whatever."

SeeWoo's eyes widened in realization and nodded his head in understanding.

I walked to the tree stump that I always sat by and took a seat right beside it as I felt the smooth yet rough texture. SeeWoo had copied my actions and took seat right beside me as well.

"This is the place I came to everyday after school ever since I was in middle school." I explained, "It was really bad during my middle school days, but in high school, it wasn't as frequent as it was in middle school… do you know why I came here?"

SeeWoo shook his head no as his answer while looking at me right in the eyes.

"Because I thought I lived in a scary and cruel world." I said with a sigh. "My mom was always gone from home. That's why you've never seen her and she hasn't seen you. On top of that, she's always forgetting things… they would be simple things to remember and it would drive me crazy. With that on one side of my life, there was also the fact that I had horrible problems with breathing. I wasn't like everyone else. I was worse."

SeeWoo looked at me sympathetically as I kept talking.

"I hated my life for a long time. I had wanted to commit suicide for a real long time… but I felt that I could do something, you know? Something that'll change my life to where I don't want to end my life anymore." I said with a clench of my fists, "It's true that I didn't have any friends or any social contact with anything or anyone… but that's not the point in this."

I paused for a second before I said, "I'm really glad that I chose to live in this world… because I got to meet you, SeeWoo."

His eyes widened at my words.

I smiled, "You know, that tree that you showed me the other day? The one that I used to always go to before this one?"

SeeWoo nodded.

"We should make that our new secret hideout." I said with a smile, "I miss that one… this hideout is very special to me… but if I think about it, this one has always been a part of the bad in my life. I miss the good."

Although there were some sad moments, SeeWoo made me realize that those moments were a lot more heartwarming than it seemed.

"What do you think?" I inquired.

SeeWoo smiled at me as well and nodded. I brought my hand up to give him a quick ruffle of his hair, "I'm glad to see you want that too."

After that notion, we sat there for another thirty minutes or so. Although it felt weird sitting here, just talking to SeeWoo without getting an actual reply back, I was very happy all in itself, to see that someone was actually listening to me. It was a wonderful feeling.

I've never experienced something like this before… it made me feel really happy.

Anyway, the only reason why we only stayed there for thirty minutes was because it had started to get very dark outside. That's rather dangerous now, isn't it?

While SeeWoo and I were walking back, we, well I should technically say, I, were talking about the things that we both could do together. Like going around and having all sorts of fun that we both have yet to experience.

It makes me happy. I haven't felt happy… well, ever actually. I had never realized just what a wonderful feeling this really is.

Suddenly, a blaring of sirens had passed by us. It was headed for our neighborhood. I eyed it carefully as an ambulance had speedily past by.

If it turned right, I'm good. If it turns left, I can't promise anything.

I grinded my teeth as I continued to watched the ambulance with anxiety.

My heart was starting to ache…

Then, my heart dropped.

The ambulance had turned left and that's when I started to get nervous. From that sight, my legs had started to make a run towards my home. Before I even ran a foot, SeeWoo had grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

He gave me this stern expression, using his hands to tell me not to run. That it was bad for me.

"I have to go over there." I said quickly. "I have to."

He still gripped my wrist firmly and I tried to pull free. "SeeWoo, I have to go. My mom could be in trouble."

She and I weren't close as we should be… but I am old enough to know that she still cares about me. My father might not, but my mom is still someone that I potentially care about as well.

If I was to run for any reason, it's really important.

I pulled on my arm and SeeWoo had let go. I started to run to my house. Luckily, it wasn't that far away to the point where I wouldn't be that impacted from it.

SeeWoo was running behind me.

My right hand had clutched at my heart. It was hurting… I'm not sure if it was emotional or physical… it was hard to tell.

As soon as I got to my house, the ambulance sirens were blaring loudly. My eyes were starting to well up in tears. An officer had caught his sight of me and walked over to me. Probably seeing the resemblance of my mother and I.

"Wh-What happened to my mom?" I asked urgently, "What happened?!"

He looked at me curiously, "Wait. You don't know what's wrong with your mother?"

My eyes widened, "Wrong with my… mom?"

At that point, SeeWoo had appeared by my side.

The officer had taken in a deep breath before looking me straight in the eye and saying…

"Your mother has Alzheimer's." he stated straightforwardly, "It's gotten to the point that she needs critical medical attention."

Alzheimer's.?

The reason why she didn't remember to lock the door before she left… or the reason why she would always be late because of her getting "lost" was because….

Oh God…

My knees trembled as I fell to the cold concrete ground. SeeWoo got down next to me with a worrisome expression.

I can't breathe…

I was pounding my chest.

I was feeling light headed.

The look of SeeWoo was the last thing I could remember.

That look of concern that he always had for me.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

Before I even knew it, I had woken up.

I glanced around to see that SeeWoo was basically my pillow. He was asleep and I was leaning on his shoulder on a bench.

I looked around and realized that I was in a hospital.

Oh right… my mom.

I lifted my head gently, not wanting to wake up SeeWoo, and then noticed that he was firmly grasping my shoulder. Almost like he was doing his best to protect me while he slept.

The things that SeeWoo does make my heart leap and ache at the same time.

I loved him. I didn't want to let him go.

And it took this long, and a trip to the hospital to realize it. He might not talk right now, but it shouldn't matter.

At my realization, a doctor had passed by and looked me in the eye. "Oh, you're up. Great, I needed to speak with you."

I nodded quickly, "Oh, right. Of course."

I slowly and gently set SeeWoo's arm down to his side as I followed the doctor to the room just next to the bench.

As soon as I walked in, I saw my mother sleeping. She looked like she was having so much difficulty.

"Your mother needs medical assistance." The doctor had told me, "It is too late to stop it from worsening… but there is a way to slow the process."

I felt my bottom lip quivering, "I-I see…"

"But we can't do it here." The doctor stated.

I looked at him crazily, "And why is that?"

"She needs to have this done in Korea." He explained. "To my understanding, she is here because of your father. He isn't here."

I cursed to myself, "Can't you do something? We can't do that right now!"

"I'm afraid we can't." he sighed, "Particularly your mother in this situation… and…"

"And...?" I inquired, "And what?"

"You have lung problems, don't you?" The doctor asked me.

I eyed him carefully, "How?"

"Your friend was the one that brought you and your mother here." He said, "You weren't in the best condition, we had a checkup, and if you were to go to Korea, they may help you more than we can."

"Help me with what?" I asked, "I will always have this problem. I'm not the problem here either, it's my mother's health."

"I understand that." He says, "But while you're over there. It could be great for you to strengthen your lungs."

I rolled my eyes, "This can't be the only way!"

"If you want to help your mother and yourself, it is."

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

After that talk with the doctor, I couldn't help but realize that he was right.

The only way I can ever possibly try to help my mother and myself, was to go back to Korea and come back.

It would probably be easier for my mother that way too since her doctor knows her best. That's another thing that the doctor here had told me.

He also said that since she doesn't have that much time before her brain fully deteriorates; she should spend her last days in her hometown. I don't like to think that those words are true... but if that's what she wants, then I am going to have to go through with it.

I could also possibly get better...

The only problem is, I can't take SeeWoo with me. He would have to stay here.

Although my mind has already decided to leave, I have yet to accept it. I haven't even told SeeWoo what I was planning to do.

I wonder how he will feel.

Rather, I don't want to know. I'm afraid…

Anyway, as we speak, I had asked SeeWoo to come with me to the tree by the park. The one where I had always been. The one where he was always watching me.

SeeWoo was looking at me every time I sighed. I didn't know what to say… I don't know how to start this conversation. It's a hard subject to just suddenly bring up.

"SeeWoo?" I called his name, "This is really important that you listen to me right now…"

SeeWoo looked at me curiously. It wasn't the suspicious curious, but the innocent kind. That's what made it harder.

"You know… my mom." I started, "She's really sick. So sick that she might not make it."

SeeWoo's eyes widened for a second, and then it softened afterwards.

"They can slow the process down… and I want to do that so I can spend as much time as I can with her while she's got it." I said with a sigh, "I can also get a lot better too… wouldn't that be great?"

SeeWoo nodded with a smile.

"But… there's a catch to all those good things." I said. "And it's really hard for me to say."

SeeWoo's expression was becoming harder to bear as each second passed.

"I would have to leave you here for a while…" I said, almost choking myself with tears. "And I wouldn't know for how long…"

SeeWoo's eyes widened and shook his head back and forth and grabbing my head tightly.

He doesn't want me to go… I didn't want to leave him either.

"I want to take you with me…" I said, "But I can't. They won't let me." I said with more tears welling up.

SeeWoo looked as if he was about to burst any minute now as well. If he did… I'm not sure what I would do.

"I'm leaving tonight…" I said with much difficulty, "I don't want to leave… but I have to."

SeeWoo's eyes were soon leaking. Just by looking at his face I was about to burst again. If that was even possible.

"I know we've attempted this before, so let's try it again." I said with a couple sniffles in between, "Stay."

SeeWoo looked at me with wide eyes.

"Stay." I said, "Wait for me here. I promise you, I'll be back."

I then stood up and wiped my tears with the sleeve of my sweater as I yelled, "Stay right here. Okay? You better be here!"

Before I could run away, not being able to take this anymore, SeeWoo had quickly stood up and grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"사…사랑해…" (I… I love you…)

My eyes widened. I felt more tears form as I heard this voice.

I was shaking as I brought both my hands up to tightly gripping onto his shoulders. It was hard since I was shaking and crying at the same time while I was doing this…

He finally talked…

"나두…" (Me too…) I said while still crying, "그래서… 기다려…" (That's why… wait for me…)

* * *

**~ One Year Later ~**

* * *

My mother had just passed away.

My lungs have gotten much better.

I was now back in Japan.

The time that I was in Korea, I had spent as much time as I could with my mother. I was pretty much glued to the hospital. It was painful at times because… you know how Alzheimer's typically goes right?

She eventually forgot me… but I was alright with it.

The times that she was better, she had told me how much she had loved me. How much she regrets ever saying that she had wanted a son more than a daughter.

How important I was to her.

The time that she was in the hospital was the most I ever got to spend time with her… but I'm just thankful that I had just that.

If I am correct, this would be the day that all the third years in high school would graduate. I had come back to Japan as soon as my graduation was over.

It will now be the start of my college life.

I wonder how different my house would really feel now that a year has passed?

My mother passing away…

High school is now over…

The guy I truly loved being somewhere on this planet…

I really didn't think this through.

I sighed as I let my legs walk over to our tree. The tree in the little barricade in the park that SeeWoo and I had claimed.

I wonder how he was doing.

It's only been a year… I wonder how much he's changed since then.

As for me, I feel my hair got longer. My eyes had more color than it usually did. I could run short distances and feel many more emotions that I couldn't. Although my lungs are still not as strong as the average, it's gotten a lot better.

I sat down by the tree and stared at the bright blue sky. The weather felt nice. I looked at the tree and gazed at it admiringly.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you…" I said, "You're pretty much a life saver, you know that?"

The tree looked extremely worn down. I mean, it's been there ever since I was a kid. I'm sure that it has experienced a lot.

Especially all the things in my life.

I sighed contently as I stood up from the spot. I don't think I can stay here much longer without going crazy afterwards.

I stretched my arms out and sighed once more.

This place hasn't changed a bit…

"Where are you going? The graduation party is this way!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'll meet you there in a sec. I have to check something real quick."

"What do you have to check? We'll wait for you down by the bench alright?"

"Really? Alright. Be there soon."

The voice was getting closer and closer to where I was.

WHAT! This is my tree! I claimed it! How dare somebody just take this precious spot from me and SeeWoo!

I scrunched up my nose and turned around with a stomp to go and try to kick the person out. Well, more than one person out judging by the conversation.

"Excuse me? Can I ask what you're doing here? This place is really special to me. I'd like to ask you to leave." The voice said behind me.

I turned around with a nerve pulsating at the side of my forehead, "Your special place? This is min—"

My eyes widened as I saw the taller boy in front of me.

It was… SeeWoo?

SeeWoo's eyes widened as he saw me, "시유야…" (SeeU…)

Suddenly, a wind blew past us. My hair had blown to the left because of the breeze. "SeeWoo..?"

As soon as I said his name, he pulled my wrist towards me quickly and embraced me as he once did one year ago. "You actually came back…"

Tears welled up in the corner of my eyes, "Stupid. I told you I'd be back…"

The embrace became tighter and tighter. For a while, all we did was just hold each other for a couple minutes. It had felt warm, comforting, nice…

His scent was intoxicating me.

I missed him.

When he let go and pulled us apart, he asked, "Are you okay?"

I wiped my tears with my hands, "I got a lot better. I can't overwork my lungs, but I'm a lot better than I once was."

"What about your mom?" he asked.

"She passed away…" I said with a sigh. "But she was happy before she did… that's all that matters."

SeeWoo caressed my cheek as I said those words.

"What about you?" I said, "How are you talking to me so easily? What have you been doing?"

"Right when you left, I decided to change myself to where I can be most presentable to you. I started going to school, and I graduated today. I'll be going to college too." SeeWoo explained with a smile. "I wanted to show you that I changed for the better. So that you would be proud of me."

I smiled as I ruffled his hair, "Good boy. I am proud of you."

"I've been coming here everyday because I had hoped that one day… you would come back." SeeWoo said with a smile, "I even practiced talking so that I would tell you all these things that I've done while you were gone."

I leaned my head against his chest, "I want to hear everything about it."

I had always dreamed about listening to what SeeWoo wanted to say. He's always listened to me, I wanted to listen to him for a change.

"SeeWoo!" a voice behind us called, "Are you quite fini—oh? Who's this?"

We both turned around to meet the eyes of a couple of SeeWoo's friends. My cheeks turned red. I was never good with being social. I still am not good with that kind of thing.

I quickly hid behind SeeWoo, "Who are they?" I whispered.

SeeWoo laughed, "What is this? It was usually the other way around wasn't it?"

"Shut up." I replied quickly, "I'm not good with people, you know that."

SeeWoo smiled at me when he turned his head to look at me, "It's okay. It's my turn to start protecting you anyway. This is good practice."

My cheeks turned red at his words.

It seriously does feel like he was the one that could talk, and I couldn't. We switched roles or something.

SeeWoo grabbed a hold of my hand, "Meet my girlfriend."

At that statement, I had felt even redder, "G-Girlfriend?!"

SeeWoo tilted his head as he pulled me closer to his side, still hand in hand, "Well, aren't you? You said you loved me too, right?"

I felt even more red, "응…" (Yes…)

SeeWoo laughed at my response, "Good. Then you should have no problem with that."

I puffed up my cheeks with embarrassment… but it would be a lie if I said that I didn't like what he said.

The wall between us has broken…

And our love will continue to blossom.

Even if it all started out with two people who were both on the verge of ending their lives.

Good thing we didn't right?

We both changed for the best... and that's all that matters.

All we need is each other.

And I am completely fine with that.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**For each review, expect a nice PM message back from yours truly! (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
